starbornwanderersfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Mission List - Part Four
Human Mission List - Part Four Relic Reccovery Main mission reward: 1500 exp, $1200, Artifact IROOT-8000 Submission reward: 1480 exp, $1180 1/10 The Campaign Begins: make a hyperjump into the Tau System 2/10 Easy Start: destroy the Renegade Interceptors in the "Cold Void" Sector 3/10 Difficult Opponents: destroy the second wave of interceptors in the "Cold Void" Sector 4/10 Stop the reinforcements: destroy the Moon Blades in the "Terraces of Madness" Sector 5/10 Support the Auri: destroy the Renegade Destroyers in the "Cold Void" Sector 6/10 Landing Party: destroy the Renegade Masters in the "Cold Void" Sectors 7/10 Reinforcements: destroy the Pirates in the "Eternal Darkness" Sector 8/10 Ambush: destroy Keller in the "Meteorities" Sector 9/10 Evacuation: destroy the Renegade ships in the "Cold Void" Sector 10/10 Retreat to the "Phoenix" Station: return to the "Phoenix" Station Guide Main mission reward: 1600 exp, $1300, 3 Electronic Key ELK 200 Submission reward: 1690 exp, $1385 1/10 Talk with Abelard: visit Abelard at the Wanderers Temple 2/10 Moment of Truth: move to the "Phoenix" Station 3/10 For Explanations: visit Artank at the "Citadel" Sector 4/10 Scanner - Centuries of Silence: Install a Renitary Scanner in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 5/10 Accidental Awakening: replel the robots attack in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 6/10 Scanner - Meteorities: install a Renitary Scanner in the "Meteorities" Sector 7/10 Scanner - Eternal Darkness: install a Renitary Scanner in the "Eternal Darkness" Sector 8/10 Unpleasant Discovery: destroy the defending robots in "Centuries of Silence" Sector 9/10 Landing on an Asteroid: Collect the storage bank from the Asteroid in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 10/10 Guard Found: deliver the Storage Bank to Artkank to the "Citadel" Sector Robot RR46 Main mission reward: 1900 exp, $1500, Sub-system M9 Multiples Submission reward: 1815 exp, $1490 1/9 Root of the Problem: go to the "Titans' Ashes" sector 2/9 Power Packs: obtain Robotic Power Packs in the "Titans' Ashes" Sector 3/9 Unexpected Guests: repel the Geredo attack in the "Titans Ashes" Sector 4/9 Elements for Artkank: deliver Power Packs to Artkank at the "Citadel" Sector 5/9 Sextanite to Artkank: obtain Sextanite 6/9 Data Packs: obtain Robotic Data Packs in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 7/9 Packs for Artkand: deliver Data Packs to Artkank at the "Citadel" Sector 8/9 Host Packs: obtain Host Robots Encoding Packs in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 9/9 Hosts for Srtkank: deliver Host Packs to Artkank at the "Citadel" Sector Initiation Main mission reward: 2000 exp, $1700, 5 Nanites 1750 Submission reward: 1940 exp, $1615 1/9 The Fanatics won't give up: destroy the pirates in the "Terra Nove" Sector 2/9 Arguments and Solutions: return to the "Phoenix" Station 3/9 Purgatory: speak with captain Olgren at the "Purgatory" Station 4/9 Service for Money: speak with Wilson at the "New Destiny" Station 5/9 Clan Loyalty: speak with Crusher at the "First Blood" Station 6/9 Final Ally: speak with Mentor Alaric at the "Time Path" Station 7/9 Evacuation of Miners: Speak with Master Sean at the Mining Colony 8/9 Everything's Ready: return to the "Phoenix" Station 9/9 War: return to the "Phoenix" Station to speak with Admiral Brennon Guardian Main mission reward: 2000 exp, $1700, Artifact Hypercon Submission reward: 1940 exp, $1615 1/6 Humanity's Glory: return to the "Phoenix" Station to speak with Admiral Brennon 2/6 Nanoprocessors: obtain necessary Nanoprocessors 3/6 Resource Intensity: Deliver 50 Chrysolite Plates to the "Phoenix" Station 4/6 Armament: Obtain Phase Reactors and deliver them to the "Phoenix" Station 5/6 Gravity Sensor: Obtain Gravity Sensors and deliver them to the "Phoenix" Station 6/6 Guardian: Activate the Heavy Fighter "Guardian" Read more: http://starbornwanderers.proboards.com/thread/56/human-mission-list#ixzz2bjHybNy9